


AFTER STAGE

by hamzzi_moon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamzzi_moon/pseuds/hamzzi_moon
Summary: after promoting their latest album seventeen and pledis released a statement that the group will finally disband that it would be their last performance . carats we're left with questions but one thing they wanted to happen was to have a final stage will that happen ?  What was the reason why they disbanded ?
Kudos: 1





	AFTER STAGE

Natapos na ng seventeen ang kanilang huling promotion para sa kanilang bagong album nang biglang .

 **'hyung na kita niyo to?"** tanong na pinakabata na si dino **"seventeen pinapatawag kayo sa office ng Ceo "** sabi ng kanilang manager .

Nung pumasok sila sa opisina ng kanilang ceo di nila akalain na yun na pala ang magbabago sa buhay nilang lahat .

Yun na pala ang huling araw na sila ay seventeen .

 **"hyung paano na kaya toh ?** " tanong ni Dino . Napatingin ang kanyang mga kuya sa kanya . " **Di ko rin alam chan** " yan lamang ang masasabi ni cheol sa kanilang bunso na si chan .

Si Hoshi napatulala lamang sa mga nangyayari ng biglan " **soons okay ka lang ?** " tanong ni woozi.

Napatingin lamang si hoshi at sinagot na si jihoon " **zi di ko na alam ano mangyayari eto na lang meron ako zi** ." sabi ni hoshi habang humahagolhol . wala nang magawa ang seventeen kundi harapanin ang bukas na wala na ang seventeen 

ang huling salita ng svt bago sila tuluyan mag disband at mabuhay ng malayo sa entertainment industry :

_To carats :_

_This is unexpected !! noting was planned but it time for us to end our journey .We would like to thankyou for the support you have given us . This the end of our journey always remember carats you have a special place in our hearts . You are the reason why we are here right now . That we have achieved our dreams . Thank you for the support and the Love you have given us . We won't shine on stage if it wasn't our carats supporting us all the way . It time for us to step down for the idol industry - seventeen_

_Caratsduel , mianhae , saranghae , di ko inaakala yun na pala ang huling araw na makakasayaw ako sa harap niyo sana ginalingan ko talaga . Masakit man iwan kayo pero kailang mahal ko kayo carats . Salamat sa lahat ng supporta niyo . -mingyu_

_Carats ,gomawo , maraming salamat sa lahat ng supporta niyo samin , kayo ang dahilan bat kami umabot kung saan kami ngayon .Carat maraming salamat sa lahat ng supporta niyo hanggang sa huling say the name . - jeonghan_

_Carats i will be always thankful sa mga support niyo sakin .I have reach my dreams because of you . I never know that i will be where i am with out of you guys . -joshua_

_Carats until we meet again ! maraming salamat sa lahat ng supporta niyo - hoshi_

> _**"When you share warm warmth, the road comes back** _   
>  _**We'll find it, you don't have to be scared** _   
>  _**At the end of this road, there's warmth and a warm smile** _   
>  _**They'll protect us in the past-paced hours** _   
>  _**Let's slow down for a while** _   
>  _**We'll see each other again"** _

Tatlong taon di pa rin nag hilom ang sugat na iniwan nung nag disband ang seventeen . Tatlong taon na nakalipas di pa rin nawala ang sakit na nararamdaman ng mga carats. Tatlong taong naghihintay sila na magpapakita ulit ang sebong pero di parin . 

Tatlong taon nakalipas na nag iisa lamang ang hiling nila na makita muli ang seventeen ngunit ang seventeen ay masaya na sa kanilang 


End file.
